


Making up for Lost Time

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kristanna, Modern AU, Smut, high school bf's who love each other but never admitted it, so basically them being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: I suck at titles
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 40





	Making up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles

Kristoff hadn’t seen her in five years, but he would recognize her anywhere. Her beauty had been seared into his mind and heart a very long time ago. He almost didn’t believe his eyes at first, thinking he was daydreaming again like he had been almost every day since the day she left.

But there was no mistaking it was Anna.

The love of his life.

The woman who had called him her best friend.

Everything changed when she left their small town to peruse a career in the city. He had been happy for her, even though his heart was breaking that she was leaving. She promised that they would stay in touch, and at first, they talked almost daily. Then the frequent texts dissipated to once-a-month emails and that slowly tapered off over the first year she was away.

He hadn’t had any contact with her directly for four years.

He heard things, of course. You don’t grow up in a small town without the gossip eventually getting around. She got a herself an amazing job, she got engaged, she got cheated on and had her split with her very public figure of an ex-fiancé blasted through the tabloids…

Kristoff hated hearing about it because even after all this time he was still in love with her.

It was stupid, really. He needed to move on and give himself an actual chance at love, not sitting there pining after someone who had forgotten him a long time ago. So that’s what he did. It only took four and a half years, but he finally opened up and went on a date the week before with someone who was pleasant and pretty. It was hard to see if there was any promise after only one date, but Kristoff had his hopes up and intended to call her that evening to ask her out again.

Then Anna was suddenly there, back in town, the only place he had ever known his entire life, making him feel all those unreciprocated feelings he had for her for so many damn years.

Part of him was angry for all that past hurt coming back so suddenly, but most of all he was simply elated – and incredible anxious – to see her. He had dreamt about it after all… having her come back and admit that she loved him too and they would get married, stay in their small town, have kids and basically live happily ever after…

 _Stupid_. People grew up and moved on, why would she be any different. 

Then again, why hadn’t he been able to do the same.

He turned around, suddenly irrationally angry again, ready to drop his grocery basket at the end of the aisle and get the hell out of there when he heard his name.

He stopped, torn between pretending he hadn’t heard and needing to talk to her again. In the end his heart won out over his head and he turned around to see her approaching him with a wide smile that had somehow become more beautiful over the years.

“Kristoff! I knew that was you! You haven’t changed a bit!”

She came right up and hugged him before he could get a word out. The sudden proximity to her shocked him and he didn’t put his arms back around her. She pulled away quickly, looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” she muttered, eyes looking down.

Kristoff shook his head, desperate to find words.

“Don’t be,” he started, trying to ignore how hard his heart was beating. “It’s… it’s good to see you, Anna. It’s been a long time.”

Her gaze met his again and he was surprised he had forgotten how beautiful her eyes really were. That amazed him actually, because they had been haunting him for almost five years.

“It has, hasn’t it?”

Kristoff nodded, no idea what to say to that. He was sure the time felt like nothing to her when to him it had felt like an eternity.

“So, what brings you back to town?” he asked, swiping his hand through his hair wishing they weren’t having this conversation in the middle of the produce section.

“Oh, just needed a break from the big city,” she shrugged.

She was lying. Her eyes shifted to the left and Kristoff didn’t need to look down to know that her thumbs were now pushed between her first two fingers. He looked anyway, unsurprised to be right. She always did that when she fibbed about something.

“That’s nice. How long you planning on visiting?” _How long until I can try to get over you again and move on with my fucking life?_

“Not sure,” she gave him a wan smile. “I was thinking just a week, but I might stay long enough for the Spring festival. That was always my favourite.”

“I remember,” Kristoff muttered, caught in the depths of those damn eyes.

Her smile became much more genuine, the smile he used to know so well. “What about you, Kristoff? How have things been? What have you been up to?”

_Nothing with no one. Just missing you and lamenting the fact that I should have told you how I felt all those years ago._

“Nothin’ much.”

“Oh, I refuse to believe that!”

 _You shouldn’t._ He shrugged.

“Can we catch up? Please? I would love to take you for dinner and talk… unless… you have a girlfriend that wouldn’t like that?”

Kristoff shook his head.

Her eyes lit up. “Okay then! How about tonight?”

“Can’t. Have dinner at my folks place.”

“Oh okay,” she said and gave a little pause.

Kristoff knew she was waiting for an invitation but it wasn’t going to be extended to her even if she used to have dinner at his parents place all time when they were younger. He would never hear the end of it, just like five years ago when he let her go without telling her his feelings. His Mother wouldn’t shut up about it for months. No way in hell he was inviting that back into his life.

“Tomorrow night then?”

Five years and those puppy-dog eyes of hers could still get to him. He found himself nodding before he could even think to get out a ‘no’.

“Wonderful! Want to meet at the library then we can walk down main street and find a place to eat?”

“Sure,” he sighed.

“How about seven?”

Kristoff was usually in bed by eight but he nodded.

“Great. It was so nice seeing you again, Kristoff.”

“Same here, Anna,” he said, lying through his teeth.

*****

“What’s this I hear about Anna being back in town?”

 _Fucking small town…. Fucking people not able to mind their own fucking business._ Kristoff shrugged, jaw clenched, not looking up from his food.

“You going to see her while she’s here?” His mother pressed.

He sighed and nodded, still not looking up.

“Good,” his mother stated, then left it at that. Kristoff was grateful not to have to talk about Anna for the remainder of the evening.

——-

“Your business sounds wonderful, Kristoff.”

He shrugged. It was great sure, but it kept him planted firmly in town for the past five years. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken a vacation. When you worked for yourself in a small centre it was impossible to do much else besides _work_.

Anna had picked the little Italian place at the end of main street; the one he took her to the night before she left, the night that he was going to tell her how much he loved her until he changed his mind to hear Anna talk about how excited she was to move to the city and he couldn’t bare the thought of holding her back. Somehow, he knew she was going to end up picking the place that he felt his life had completely stalled.

“Can you show it to me?”

“My hardware store?” Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s… just a boring hardware store.”

“Still, I would love to see it.”

“Alright,” he said slowly with a shrug, then looked back down at his spaghetti and meatballs.

She was silent on the other side of the table, compelling him to look back up after he finished swallowing the bite he had taken. Her eyes were sad, almost looking like they were on the verge of tears.

That hurt him.

“I’m sorry we lost touch, Kristoff,” she said quietly. “You deserved a lot better than that.”

“It wasn’t just you, Anna. I could have reached out too.”

“You did. When things were getting quieter between us, it was always me returning your emails. Then… well, then I think it was me who left the last one unanswered.”

 _It was, and it broke my heart all over again._ “I understand, you had your own things going on.”

“That’s the thing,” she sighed, looking down at her plate and pushing her pasta around with her fork. “I thought I did. I thought I had everything on lock… great job, new boyfriend, a bunch of friends to hang out with… I wasted three years of my life on someone who ended up cheating on me. A lot of the friends were his so when he went, so did they. I realized I hadn’t done anything since I moved away. I got a job, that’s it. I was passed over for a promotion twice, so even in those five years I didn’t accomplish anything. I just… I just wished I would have stayed here.”

 _Me too._ Instead he said, “You were following your heart, Anna.”

“Was I?”

Her eyes came up and looked at him so pointedly as she said that, he had to wonder what the underlying meaning was. He had never been very good at reading people, women especially, and she of all people damn well knew that.

Then suddenly Anna was grinning again as if nothing serious had passed between them and resumed talking about everything except their lives for the past five years.

——-

“Really, it’s not much.”

“Kristoff, it’s amazing!”

He couldn’t tell if she genuinely thought that, or if she was blowing smoke up his ass. At the end of their date he agreed to show her his store after it closed the next evening, and here he was, giving her a tour of the thing that had kept him pinned in town.

He loved it and he hated it at the same time. It was his dream since he was a young boy, it was his living, and he was very content doing it, but he often thought of Anna, living her life in a city with promises, taking time off with her _boyfriend_ and…

Well, he didn’t want to think about _that._

The thought of taking a chance and leaving the town wasn’t on his radar five years ago, but all that time without Anna in his life, especially the last four years he didn’t have any communication with her, he wondered if it really was worth it. Was a childhood dream really worth missing out on something that could have been the best thing of his life? Was wanting to stay in his comfortable bubble worth saying goodbye to the person he loved more than anything, even if she didn’t love him back in the same way?

He certainly didn’t feel that right now.

“Thank you, Anna.” It was all he could think to say.

“It’s so you,” she marvelled, looking around as they slowly walked past the aisles. “I can see your touch everywhere.”

The genuinely surprised him. His mother had said the very same thing but it was no surprise she could see it. She was in the store almost every day. How could Anna see it though? He hadn’t heard from her in four years, he had changed a lot since then.

Well, maybe not. Anna said it herself; he hadn’t changed a bit. But she meant his looks, didn’t she? He was probably broader in the neck and shoulders now with all the work he did, but his hair was unchanged, clothes still the same, he even wore the same style of boots he did back when he was an eighteen-year-old kid.

“I saw your sign on the door. That’s so sweet that you put your number on there in case anyone needs a part or something in an emergency if the store is closed.”

Kristoff shrugged again. He used to be so comfortable around her and now it just felt weird. Five years ago, they talked freely with each other about anything and everything. Now he was watching his words and guarding his emotions, even when she was genuinely being nice to him. Maybe he was a little more hurt by what happened than he cared to admit.

“Well,” she said, tucking hair behind her ear, suddenly looking nervous. “It’s early, care to grab a bite to eat?”

“Anna, I don’t think-”

“Please?”

 _God fucking dammit._ “Okay.”

*****

Five years, two months, thirty-six days, and he was still head over heels in love with her.

Throughout their dinner she had managed to erase all the pain he had felt in that time. It felt like the good old days, laughing over their meal, sharing a desert, staying so long afterwards wrapped up in conversation that Anna managed to talk him into sharing _another_ desert.

God, he missed this. He missed her.

Maybe this was his second chance. He couldn’t let her leave again without telling her this time how he felt, and if it was unreciprocated, well that at least he would know. Perhaps he could actually move on then, and maybe somehow, they could still be friends because the thought of losing her again pained him in a way that genuinely scared him.

“Anyway, I’m just lad Elsa is finally happy, even if she lives in another country right now.”

Kristoff nodded. As much as he tried to avoid gossip, he had heard it through the grapevine about a year ago that she fell in love with a woman she met while travelling and moved to her country to live with her.

Their house was still there, of course, and Kristoff always avoided going by it if he could. Too many memories that reminded him of the last time he had been happy. His apartment was above the hardware store so it was pretty easy to avoid that street, but there were times when he simply had to drive that way. It was impossible not to look at it when he went by.

“What will you do with the house then if Elsa decided to stay there for good?”

Anna shrugged, suddenly looking pensive as she ran a delicate finger along the rim of her wine glass. “Not too sure. I’ll have to talk with Elsa about it, of course. I… I don’t know.”

“Well, at least you have time to think about it,” Kristoff smiled. It was no secret that their house was paid for. When Anna and Elsa’s parents passed away the girls were left with a rather handsome sum of money that was used in the smartest of ways. Pay off the house and put them through school, even though it was only Elsa who went to college. Anna had used her school money to move into the city.

“Very true,” Anna smiled back at him. “I’m thankful I have a place to stay while I figure out what to do.”

 _What does that mean?_ He almost asked it out loud but he cleared his throat and took a sip of his water to cover for the fact that his mouth had opened.

Did that mean she was going to stay? That she was thinking about moving back? He had wished that for so long… were his dreams about to come true?

“Anyway, thank you for taking me out, Kristoff,” Anna said, grabbing her purse. Kristoff had already paid their bill, insisting it was his treat since she had paid for dinner the night before. “I hope I didn’t keep you out too late. I know you open your store early.”

“Not at all,” he muttered, getting up quickly and pulling Anna’s chair back before she had a chance to try and stand. He helped her into her coat and then slid on his own and followed her out of the restaurant, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her subtle perfume.

“I’m surprised how many people we went to school with have moved on,” she said more to herself than him as they pulled their coats tighter against their necks in the cold evening air. “I was hoping to re-connect with some of my old girlfriends but they all live in different cities now.”

“Curse of a small town,” Kristoff sighed, trying not to think about the fact that Anna had left too.

They stood on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant, neither of them knowing what to say to end the night; his store and apartment was almost directly across the street and Anna’s house was only two blocks to the South. It was Anna who thought of something first.

As always.

“Thank you again for keeping me company, Kristoff. With Elsa being gone… I don’t know anyone our age in town anymore.”

“It’s been nice catching up.” He meant it, even though he was scared his heart was going to get broken again.

“Well, have a good sleep. Mind if I pop by the store tomorrow?” Her eyes lit up. “Hey! I could bring you lunch!”

He wanted to tell her that he ate his lunch near his till every day since he couldn’t seem to find anyone to help him work the cash register on any regular basis, but he bit it back. The thought of her bringing him lunch at work was exactly something he had fantasied about for years.

“That… would be nice. Thank you, Anna.”

She beamed at him before she hugged him. This time he did not hesitate to wrap her up in a tight embrace.

——-

Anna had brought him some delicious sandwiches and home-made potato salad for lunch and they ate behind the till while they chatted in between Kristoff helping customers.

He asked her if she was still bored and if wanted to go for dinner that night. She agreed.

They went for dinner and it was much like the night before. They spent three hours talking; about the past, about the time they had been apart, even their opinions on politics. Nothing was off the table and nothing was held back. It was as if those five years apart didn’t exist except for the fact that they were older.

She hugged him longer that night and he was glad she accepted his offer to walk her home. She hugged him again before she retreated into her house.

The next day she was back at his work with lunch even though she never said she was going to bring it. Kristoff happily ate the soup from the thermos and the fresh loaf of French bread from the bakery with butter. It was miles better than the PB&J he had packed for himself.

He was helpless to ask her out for dinner again and unsurprised that she suggested him coming over to her old place instead for a home-cooked meal. He agreed then called his Ma after Anna left and tell her he wasn’t going to make it. She didn’t even ask the reason, she just said ‘Good’. There was no way his Mom didn’t know that he had been out with Anna every night since he’d last had dinner at his folk’s place. Small town, after all. 

Kristoff told Anna he would bring desert and ran to the little bakery in the afternoon before it closed when his Dad popped in and Kristoff asked him to watch the till. Looking for anything chocolate, he was happy to see that there were exactly two of their decadent chocolate cupcakes left. One and a half for Anna, and half for him, like it usually was. He purchased them and ran them to his fridge upstairs for the remainder of the workday. 

On his walk over he felt an odd sense of déjà vu. It took a minute to place it but he realized it was because he had day dreamed this scenario before. Not cupcakes, but he definitely had something… chocolates and flowers. In his dreams they were always going on a date so he always brought her flowers.

That thought suddenly dampened his mood, then Anna opened the door with her gorgeous smile and his spirits were once again lifted.

They had an amazing evening. Apparently, Anna had learned how to cook quite well in the time she was away and the lasagna she made was the best one Kristoff ever had in his life… even compared to his Ma’s, but he would never tell her that.

After dinner they sat on the couch while watching a movie on television. They half payed attention, talking during the commercials and making comments during the film, just like they used to do when they were younger.

There was a pang in his heart about all the time they had lost. He should have reached out again and continued to email her no matter how much it pained him. Yet, that was in the past, and he was honestly having a great time in the present.

With the night wrapping up Kristoff tried to think of a way to spend tomorrow with her too. The only thing he seemed to be able to come up with was to return the favour and invite her over to his little apartment above his shop for his version of a home-cooked meal.

Anna accepted and Kristoff walked home with a smile on his face.

——-

Kristoff’s cooking style was rather rustic, but he wanted to challenge himself and make something more difficult. Anna loved seafood, and while they were hundreds of miles from any ocean, he found what he was looking for in the frozen section of the grocery store.

It was just a recipe he picked out of one of his mother’s old cookbooks. He’d never heard of it, and he had no idea how it would taste, but _Coquille St. Jacques_ was French so it must be fancy.

His Ma agreed to run the till for him while he retired early to get the food and then make it. Kristoff was thankful she never said anything on the matter but she definitely gave him a look that said he better not waste this opportunity. Having spent so much time with Anna the past few days, he had no intention of doing so. In fact, he was going to tell her how he felt tonight. 

After the food was prepped and his apartment cleaned, he jumped in the shower then dressed in his nicest pair of jeans and a light sweater. He set the table, candles included, before starting the dish he had chosen. It looked harder than it actually was and he put it together in no time.

Anna knocked on his door just as he finished.

She greeted him with a warm hug and they chatted while Kristoff poured them each a glass of wine and finished making dinner. Anna helped, washing and ripping up the lettuce for a salad.

Another glass of wine was consumed over the dinner that Anna raved about. To Kristoff it wasn’t all that special, but Anna seemed to love it so that was all that mattered. He had forgotten to light the damn candles of course, but it went unmentioned by Anna and unnoticed by him until they were almost finished their meal. Probably for the best anyway. He was getting more and more nervous about trying to explain how he felt about her.

After dinner another bottle of wine was opened and they took it to the couch, giggling over stories of their youth and the shenanigans they used to get up to together. Quite a pair they were. He knew from the rosy hue to her cheeks that she was a little tipsy from the wine. He was too. It didn’t stop them from having another glass though, as they talked and reminisced.

Eventually there was a lull in the conversation and Kristoff cleared his throat, focusing his thoughts and opening his mouth, ready to confess his feelings, when Anna suddenly burst into tears, startling the hell out of him.

“I’m sorry, Kris. I can’t do this,” she sobbed, setting the empty wine glass on the coffee table.

“Wh-what? What are you talking about? Anna?” He could barely think through this sudden shift in her mood. “Did… did I do something?” 

“No, not at all. I just…” Anna sniffed. “I thought I would be able to be friends with you again, but I can’t.”

 _“What?_ Why? Anna, what…”

“It was one of the reasons I moved away. I couldn’t stand the thought of being that girl you put in the friend-zone.”

Kristoff’s eyes went wide. “Woah, woah, back up a second! You think that _I_ put _you_ in the friend zone?!”

Anna nodded, looking down into her lap. “I told you one night how I really felt about you.”

“Anna, hold on. I’m completely lost here. What are you talking about?”

“That night we threw a party at the house when Elsa was out of town.”

“The summer after we graduated?”

Anna nodded again, eyes still down. “I told you that night. I told you… that I was in love with you.”

Kristoff’s heart started to hammer in his chest. “Anna, you were so drunk. You told everyone that night that you loved them.”

“Yeah, I know I did, but then when everyone was gone and it was just us laying on my bed and you were holding me and I… I told you how I felt.”

Kristoff’s mind went back in time. He was fairly drunk that night too but he remembered it clearly because he had desperately wished her slurred confessions were true. How could he have known that it wasn’t just drunken rambling? She literally hugged the guy that delivered a dozen pizza’s and told him she loved him.

_‘I love you Kristoff. I always have. Ever since the day we met in middle school.’_

_‘Anna, you’ve had a bit too much to drink. Just go to sleep okay? I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.’_

_‘No, Kristoff. Did you hear what I said? I love you….’_

She had passed out with a snore right after that. Kristoff honestly didn’t think too much about it and fell asleep shortly after himself. Nothing was said in the morning. Everything was back to normal in the morning. Anna never breathed a word about what she had said to him. Then six months later she told him she was moving to the city.

“I just… I tried so many times to tell again, but I was too afraid of actually hearing the rejection.”

Kristoff snapped back to reality. “Anna… listen, I had no idea that-”

“All the time I spent with you after that was hard for me. I loved you so much but I knew you just saw me as a friend. I just needed to get away and breathe and figure out what I was going to do.”

 _“Loved?”_ He whispered, his eyes unable to focus on Anna anymore. _She had loved me?_

“I even tried to tell you on the night I was leaving. I was having fun because I always have fun when I’m with you, but inside my heart was breaking. I just thought maybe if I said it one more time, that _somehow_ you might actually tell me that you loved me back. I don’t know. I should have, maybe.”

He couldn’t speak. His heart ached for all the time lost, for not telling her his feelings when he had the chance.

“But I chickened out and I left and I was miserable no matter how many times I told myself I was happy. Then I come back here and I realized how much I missed you in my life even if you never thought of me the way I thought about you. I thought I could do this but now I realize I cannot continue on like this, loving you with everything that I have and knowing that it’ll never go anywhere. It hurts too much.”

Kristoff’s vision was blurry and he realized there were tears in his eyes. Anna looked up to him at his silence, clearly surprised by his reaction.

His body fell back against the couch. “All this time…”

“Kris… I’m… I’m sorry.”

He looked back into Anna’s eyes and gave her a gentle smile. “I am the one who needs to apologize. It’s all my fault, Anna. None of this would have happened if I had just told you first.”

“What do you mean?”

“I should have told you how I felt _long_ before that party, Anna. _Years_ before. I could give you a million excuses for being too afraid to tell you how I felt, but honestly none of that really seems to matter right now. Anna… I was in love with you too.”

“You… you were?” Fresh tears escaped her eyes.

Kristoff nodded. “Still am.”

“You are?”

“I never stopped loving you, Anna.”

“I never stopped loving you either.”

——-

“Hi Ma. Can you and Dad look after the shop today?”

His mom was silent on the other end of the line for a beat. “Is everything okay, Kristoff?”

“Yeah. It’s great, actually. I had Anna over last night and we ended up just talking about everything until sunrise. She just fell asleep and I’m dead on my feet. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not. We’ll be there in an hour to open up. You don’t worry about a thing. We’ll take care of it and you catch up on your rest.”

“Thanks,” he sighed. _Man, I am tired._

“I’m happy for you, son.”

“Thanks Mom. I’ll come down when I wake up, okay?”

Kristoff said goodbye and hung up, then wasted no time in sliding back under his covers beside Anna. She was on his side of the bed but he did not care one little bit.

She gave him a soft hum and rolled over, pressing her fully clothed body against his. He thought she was already asleep again when she mumbled.

“I love you so much, Kristoff. Thank you for staying up all night talking with me.”

Getting all their feelings out in the open, good and bad, had been cathartic for both of them. Definitely something they both needed. By the time they were talked out, they were lying in bed together and holding one another. Anna fell asleep a moment later and Kristoff pressed a kiss to her forehead before he called his Mother.

“I’m glad we did, Anna,” Kristoff smiled at the ceiling and closed his eyes. “And I love you, too. More than anything.”

*****

Kristoff had a quick shower and ran downstairs to talk to his parents shortly after two in the afternoon, leaving Anna dozing in his bed. 

He had never slept so peacefully.

“Thanks again for helping me out,” Kristoff said again after they chatted about the goings-on in the store he had missed. 

“No problem, son,” Cliff smiled. “And don’t worry about the weekend. We know what we’re doing.”

Kristoff looked between his parents, completely confused.

“It’s just that you need a break,” Bulda continued. “And there is no better way for you to do that than take that wonderful woman away for the weekend.”

Bulda pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Kristoff. He unfolded it quickly and read what was on the page. It was a booking confirmation for a small but luxurious cabin up in the mountains only a two-hour drive away.

“Mom, Dad, this… I can’t, this is too much.”

“Pah,” his Dad scoffed. “It’s nothing we can’t handle. Plus, it’s only two nights and I got a deal because it was going to be empty this weekend until I booked it last minute this morning.”

“So we suggest you run upstairs, pack a bag, and go enjoy yourself for a few days,” His Ma added. “You need this, son.”

Kristoff nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He did need it. He gave each of his parents a fierce hug and ran back upstairs to tell Anna.

*****

Kristoff could not stop staring at her. The look on her face when he woke her up and told her where they were going, her excitement in his truck with her non-stop talk on the drive up, the gasp and look of awe she just gave them as they walked into the amazing cabin… he just loved her so much.

One of the things they had made sure to agree on when they talked was not to lament the missing time, only to make up for it going forward, and while Kristoff found that a little difficult, he did agree with it wholeheartedly.

That was why as soon as he set down all the bags and shut the door, he took three large strides to where Anna was standing with her back to him, turned her around, and kissed her.

The kiss was soft at first, testing the waters and making sure Anna was ready for this, then she started kissing him back and he had his answer.

Their mouths parted in unison, tongues hungrily tasting each other. Anna’s arms came up and wrapped around Kristoff’s neck, pulling him closer to her. He returned in kind, hands sliding down to her hips and yanking her flush against him.

Anna pulled back and gasped, throwing her head back. “Oh, God, Kristoff, I have wanted this for so long!”

“Me too,” he sighed and dipped his head down to her exposed neck, kissing the soft, taunt flesh.

Her hands wound into his hair and she pulled his head up to meet her lips again, kisses becoming even more intense as their hands gripped and pulled at one another to bring them closer.

“This,” she started, breathless, talking between their kisses, “This is what I was thinking about the whole ride up here. I couldn’t wait… and now that…. Oh my God, I can’t… I can’t wait anymore Kris.”

“Neither can I,” Kristoff moaned, grinding himself against her, desperate for more contact against his erection. 

Anna pulled back from his lips. “I need you _now_.”

“Now?”

“Right now.”

Kristoff grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground as she wound her legs around him, kissing and blindly making his way over to… well _something_. The first thing their tangled bodies found, was a sofa table set against the back of the couch. Luckily there was nothing on top and Kristoff set Anna down on it and pulled back from her lips to see what he was doing.

He started by shrugging out of his coat as Anna did. Then her hands beat his to her leggings, pulling them down and sliding them off. Kristoff undid the button and fly on his jeans and slipped them down with his underwear as he watched Anna kick the leggings away.

He stood there with his pants at his ankles, taking her in. He didn’t think he had ever actually longed for something so much in his entire life.

“You’re not wearing underwear,” he growled, reaching forward and stroking her entrance, marvelling at hot and wet she was.

“For this very reason,” Anna panted. “Please, Kris. I need you right now.”

He quickly aligned himself, needing it as much as she did. Anna cried out when he pushed himself into her, a sound so passionate that it sent shivers down his spine. It was almost like an out of body experience, doing something he had thought about for so long. He thought it would be best to take his time and savour this first experience together, but Anna had other ideas.

“Kristoff, I know you are thinking you need to be gentle but I need a whole hell of a lot more than that right now.”

He knew exactly what she was asking and he was on board with all of it.

“You want me to fuck you, Anna?”

Anna had heard him swear her whole life, he had heard her do it too, but they had never talked to each other like this with love and intimacy happening between them. Her eyes went wide and her teeth clenched.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Fuck me, Kris.”

He grinned back at her and thrust himself hard and deep, ramping up to a feverish pace. Anna half screamed half moaned something incomprehensible with her head snapped back and her eyes jammed shut, har hands had his forearms in a death grip. The only sound in the room was their bodies slapping together, heavy breathing and grunts of effort and pleasure.

It wasn’t all that long before she spoke through clenched teeth. “Oh God… yes! I’m… holy shit… I’m…”

Kristoff didn’t let his pace falter until he felt her orgasm start. She made a guttural sound, pulling up her head and looking into his eyes, letting out a long and strangled ‘fuck’. He slowed to let her down easy then realized he was too close. That pace came back to him in a second and he drove towards his own end as Anna let out a long wail. But it wasn’t just any scream, it was his name, and hearing that did him in just as much as the feeling of finally having sex with her.

*****

Kristoff could only describe their next time coming together as _love making_. It was new for him and it was special. He thought Anna maybe didn’t feel the same until she told him through slow and passionate kisses, that she had always dreamt about what it meant to be made love to and how happy she was to experience it for the first time with him.

It was slow, lips trailing lazily across each others skin. Anna was below him, soft gasps as he made steady and relaxed thrusts, savouring the feeling of her.

He was still so keyed up from finally putting his mouth on her and getting to taste her that he thought he would be more desperate. His cock was throbbing so hard by the time she came against his mouth with a strained cry that figured he might have to disappoint her. And yet they had been at this for a long time, and while it felt more amazing than anything he could ever imagine, he was now confident he could bring her to climax again. Perhaps how they came together so furiously earlier afforded him this extra stamina. 

“This is everything,” Anna sighed, hands caressing his back, holding him tightly against her.

“Yes,” Kristoff sighed. “It really is.”

They were in the spacious master bedroom, the room dark except for the small fire in the corner fireplace. It made the space warm enough that they lay on top of the covers, enjoying being unhindered by them. 

They left the cabin shortly after they came together for the first time to get groceries for the weekend from the nearby town. No sooner was all the food put away and Kristoff was kissing her again, unable to help himself. They had gone upstairs, he had lit a fire, and then he aimed to be with Anna the way that he always dreamed of.

His heart was so full, his mind so content, he didn’t think he had ever known a moment of peace like this before. He pulled back from her grasp to look down at her, hair splayed wildly across her pillow, eyes hooded and smiling up at him in a way he’d never seen before. His heart ached.

“Do you want to go back to the city, Anna? I’ll go with you.”

She shook her head. “My mind is made up. I’m moving back.”

“Yeah?”

Anna smiled at him. “Everything I’ve ever wanted is at home.”

“Home,” Kristoff sighed.

“I want to be with you forever, Kristoff.”

“You’ll marry me then?”

“Of course I will,” she sighed and pulled him down for a kiss. 

That did him in. Kristoff picked up his pace, leaning back as Anna slid a hand between them to massage her clit. He waited for her to get there before he pulled his last restraint, crying out along with her as pleasure rocked through them.

He stayed with her for a moment before he muttered, “I want to be with you forever, too,” and moved her to lay beside her.

“How many kids do you think we’ll have?”

Kristoff chuckled. They both knew from growing up together that they both desired to have a family someday. It came up again when they got their feelings out in the open; Nothing had changed in those five years; they both wanted a family. A big one.

“Four, maybe? Or is that too much?”

“Not at all,” Anna smiled at him, rolling over to place her head in the crook of his shoulder and arm caressing his chest.

“I was thinking we would have a baby or two and adopt as well.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Anna sighed happily, running her fingers through the smatter of hair on his chest.

“Well, whatever happens, whatever the future has in store for us, I am just over the moon that we get to face it together.”

Anna shifted up on her elbow and looked down at him. “You took the words right out of my mouth,” she grinned then kissed him.

——-

**A MONTH LATER**

Anna set their lunch on the till and came around the counter to give Kristoff a kiss.

“Thanks, baby,” he smiled, setting down the stack of invoices he was organizing. 

“Any luck with the ad yet?”

Kristoff nodded. “A guy called this morning. He’ll be here any minute to look at the apartment.”

“Oh good. Hope we can rent it to him.”

Kristoff had moved into Anna’s childhood home within a few days after returning from that amazing weekend up in that cabin. They would stay there for now until Elsa decided if she was going to come home or not. The longer it went on the more it seemed as though she would stay with her girlfriend. If that was the case, Anna and Kristoff aimed to just buy Elsa out of her share of the house.

Some renovations to the store had to be made; the door leading upstairs to the apartment was sealed off and a new one created on the outside wall with a freshly poured concrete walkway leading from the sidewalk for the entry. The work was almost effortless with tools and material at an arms reach. Since no one would be living in the apartment they might as well rent it and get the income. 

That and Kristoff needed a little extra cash for the engagement ring he had picked out for Anna.

The front door chime went off and a young man with light brown hair and amused eyes walked in, his gaze scanning the store quickly before spotting Kristoff and Anna at the register.

“Hi there,” he grinned as he walked over. “Are you Kristoff?”

“I am,” he responded, offering his hand.

“Sven. It’s nice to meet you.”

“So you’re new in town?” Kristoff didn’t know what it was, but he immediately had a good feeling about this guy.

“Yup, just the day before. I used to work a bit North of here until they shut down the mill. Not much other work so I came down here looking for a fresh start. Speaking of which, I happened to notice you have a help wanted sign on your door?”

Kristoff nodded. It had been there for so long that he honestly forgot about it. He hadn’t had anyone come in asking for a job except for two years ago when he hired a teenager off the street who never did show up for his first shift. 

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“Cool,” Sven grinned. “Full-time or part-time?”

“Uh, well, I actually hadn’t thought about-”

“Doesn’t matter, anyway,” he cocked his thumb at his chest. “I’m your man. I’m a quick learner and a really hard worker. You won’t be disappointed in hiring me. Or letting me rent the apartment.”

Kristoff could not help but smile. “You haven’t even seen the place yet.”

“Can’t be any worse than the shithole trailer I was living in before.”

Kristoff looked over his shoulder at Anna. She smiled wide at him, giving him a subtle nod. 

“Alright,” Kristoff said, offering his hand once again. He really did seem to immediately like this guy. “The place, and the job, are yours.”

“Noice.” Sven shook Kristoff’s hand again. “You and I are going to become best friends, I can tell.”


End file.
